Paul Gekko (Deus)
Paul Gekko (月光ポール・デウス) is one of the evolved incarnations of the original Paul Gekko. He is the main protagonist of the fan-made novel, Mega Man ZX: Imperial Apocalypse, where it's detailed how Paul Gekko arose in 14,000 BC and proceeded to lay waste to both humanity and the Eggman Empire over the course of 52,981 years. He is also a main protagonist fan-made novel, Mega Man ZX: Project Order where the aftermath of Imperial Apocalypse is explored. During the events of this novel, Paul Gekko made contact with Tsukikage Ran, Yukishiro Gekko, Yukishiro Enishi, Kenshin Himura and Yukishiro Tomoe, and even defeated the evil King Piccolo by the use of Rock Ōtsutsuki's Sealing Jutsu called Wind Release: Hurricane Container. Paul Gekko appeared as a central character for the fan-made film, Mega Man ZX: Planet of the Heroes, where he acted as the central God of Earth, having been awoken from his 44,000 year slumber. He appeared in the fan-made sequel film, Mega Man ZX: Villains on the Edge of Battle, where he encountered the Devil Gundam in city form, and those who built it. He made its final appearance in the final fan-made sequel film, Mega Man ZX: The Planet Crusher, where he came into contact with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kagura Mikazuchi and Saito Hajime. This Paul Gekko spawned Paul Gekko Filius, a smaller, nearly identical, cell-divided clone of itself which acted as the primary protagonist of Name The name "Paul Gekko", is a transliteration of Gekkō Pōru (月光ポール), a combination of two Japanese words: Puru (プル or 引く), meaning Plughole and Gekkō (月光), meaning "lizard". According to the Godzilla Anime Trilogy, this Paul Gekko's designation is officially Paul Gekko Deus (月光ポール・デウス Gekkō Pōru Deusu). This is apparently to symbolize how Paul Gekko became a god or has become a god for 44,000 years. The dubbing of Rainbow Paul Gekko Deus (虹げっこポール・デウス Niji Gekko Pōru Deusu), which labels the character as such. This comes from the Villains on the Edge of Battle's ending, which had Paul Gekko becoming laced with rainbow supernova-like energy. Appearance This incarnation of Paul Gekko has a complete blend with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Himura Kenshin's character designs with his brown spiky hair and blue eyes, his cross-shaped scar across his nose to just below the inner corner of his right eye and his clothes consists of a light blue headband, dark green kimono, a dark blue hakama and black sandals. Personality Despite his rather calm facial traits, is extremely hostile and violent even by both hero and villain standards, while also being highly intelligent, being able to outsmart every living life forms of any kind. Metphies states that "Paul Gekko is highly stronger than Godzilla". Furthermore, it not only targets heroes from every anime, cartoons and other heroes that are similar to him, but also targets villains. Paul Gekko wants to destroy and hunt down everyone and everything in its way, either by malicious, or territorial intent which included the Eggman Empire's expanded territory. In addition, Paul Gekko wants to destroy largest portions of terrorists consisting of humanity in order to slow down the Eggman Empire's attempt on ruling the universe. This Paul Gekko seems to possess some form of intelligence as it did not attack any form of heroes and villains with his god-like abilities after he was injured from either both the martial artists or any swordsmen like his offspring did. Background Mega Man ZX: Imperial Apocalypse and Project Order While the other Gods have been absent and presumed dead after the creation of Earth, Paul Gekko was born as the last offspring of the Gekko Clan's entrusted God, Yahweh Ōtsutsuki in 14,000 BC. 14,000 B.C. Paleo-Indians searched for the infant Paul Gekko, that fell from the heavens and found him at the tall tree. The infant Paul Gekko was then worshiped as a God acting as a defense for the Earth's ecosystem and ensuring the survival of life. 11,000 B.C. The Magosian culture has found the eight-year-old Paul Gekko sitting near in Lake Turkana and was petting a large mammoth and saber tooth tiger. 7400 B.C. During the last Ice Age, Paul Gekko was walking with the first dog as his companion to the mountains where they were being followed by the awakened bear, who were awakens and rears up at them as a warning that are in his territory and that they should leave immediately. Paul Gekko and his dog ran down mountain causing the bear to pursue them. In order to evade the fearsome bear, Paul Gekko and the dog ice skated over the frozen Atlantic Ocean and into the Africa as the bear falls through the ice and got flushed in the currents of the largest ocean. Paul Gekko and his dog have have arrive at the small village of Izumo in Japan, where he had many friends who were praising Paul Gekko for providing the water for their crops thus leading to forming the Gekko Clan, a group Christians that were worshiping Jesus Christ as their savior. 1333 B.C. Paul Gekko and his dog, met Emperor Go-Daigo who tasked him to carry out the mission to to bring the Imperial House back into power, thus restoring a civilian government after almost a century and a half of military rule. The attempted restoration ultimately failed and was replaced by the Ashikaga shogunate which Paul Gekko's dog sadly passed away. Paul Gekko buried the dog by funeral rites and starting to serve the shognate Ashikaga Yoshiaki as his personal and ultimate assassin. 1573 B.C. When he was ten years old, Paul Gekko made friends with the Freedom Fighters and Sonic the Hedgehog that started to fight fierce warlords that are trying take control of Japan. To this day, Paul Gekko continue to be a beacon of freedom for Japan as they are traveling around the world to stop the corruption. When Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters went missing, Paul Gekko went searching for them and found them brutally slain by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Enraged, Paul Gekko had unleashed the electron impulse vibration punch to Toyotomi Hideyoshi on the face, killing him in the process. 1868 - 1867 B.C. Whe Paul Gekko was eleven years old, he was ambushed by bandits, which were slain by the passing swordsman, Hiko Seijūrō Hiko Seijūrō XIV. After seeing Paul Gekko bury the bodies of not only the travelers but also the bandits, Hiko is impressed and takes Paul Gekko as an apprentice, naming him "Tsurugi Kenshin II", a name which he felt was more appropriate for a swordsman. After years of training and growing into the age of twelve, Paul Gekko leaves his master to begin his own path of destruction against the Tokugawa shogunate. Paul Gekko soon becomes a hardened killer, feared far and wide as the "Great Dragon" During a successful assassination, he kills a bodyguard named Kiyosato Akira. The encounter with Kiyosato leaves Paul Gekko with a scar. After killing a skilled assassin, Paul Gekko then unleashed the electron impulse vibration punch to unleash a powerful shockwave to destroy the Tokugawa Clan. After the fall of the Tokugawa shogunate which leads to the Meiji Period, Paul Gekko was washed ashore in the United States of America, where he was then traveling to destroy the corrupted nation, the Qing Empire led by the Young emperor and the prime minister Honest. After Paul Gekko simultaneously destroyed the Qing Empire's corrupted leaders, he met Yukishiro Gekko and fell in love with her. After learning that Dr. Eggman was elected president of North and South America, the former President of the United States, arranges Paul Gekko and Yukishiro Gekko to hide from the Shinsengumi as husband and wife, so the two would not be suspected. After a few months, Yukishiro's siblings Enishi and Tomoe comes to visit and secretly reveals to his sister that the shogunate agents called Night Raid are assigned to track down and kill Paul Gekko are close by, and that her revenge will be complete. Yukishiro sends Enishi off, with Tomoe feeling ill at ease. After Yukishiro's disappearance, Paul Gekko saw Dr. Eggman who tells him that the Yukishiro Gekko was a descendant of Kushinada, the rice field princess. Paul Gekko was horrified that if Yukishiro would be harmed by Night Raid. While heading to San Fransisco, Paul Gekko was ambushed by Eggman's henchmen. Knowing that he was betrayed by Dr. Eggman, he faces and kills 2.1 million of Eggman's soldiers but becomes badly injured due to his traumatized state. While Paul Gekko is fighting with Eggman, Yukishiro Gekko and Tomoe steps in between the two to protect Paul Gekko as they were stabbed by Eggman's mecha suit's swords allowing Paul Gekko to destroy Eggman's mecha suit. When Paul Gekko was trying to the Yukishiro sisters with his god-like powers, Tomoe gave Paul Gekko second scar. Paul Gekko, blaming himself for the Yukishiro sibling's death, Paul Gekko vowed to destroy the Eggman Empire and destroy Dr. Eggman for good. World War II and 2019 A.D. Before World War II started, Paul Gekko was informed by the former president that he had a new assassin kill the real spy. When the war started, Paul Gekko has his first encounter with the Shinsengumi captains Okita Sōji and Saitō Hajime. Once the war ended, Paul Gekko was nearing his end as he drowns into the bottom of the ocean only to besaved by the legendary sea monster, Godzilla, a dragon that was too soon to appear in year 2030. 2030 - 3030 A.D. One night, Paul Gekko and Godzilla started their assault on Tokyo and then the United States, learning that the Eggman Empire has finally conquered the entire world and were planning to take over the universe and attempting to make Eggman become a god by locating the seven dragon balls. 8.7 million people that joined the Eggman Army were wiped out by Godzilla's charged particle beam that produced a powerful EMP, crushing all of the city's weaponry and electronic functionality. As Paul Gekko and Godzilla made their way to Washington D.C., Godzilla destroyed the Egg Fleet to let Paul Gekko ge into the white house and destroy Dr. Eggman. After defeating Eggman, Eggman fled into China as Paul Gekko was pursuing him while Godzilla crossed the continent into the Gulf of Mexico, disappearing into the Atlantic Ocean. The west coast was totally destroyed, and the eastern side of the nation was divided, including safer regions. Around this time, the Godzilla/Nuclear Cult formed, resulting in mass suicides using nuclear bombs and executions in inner continental regions, with death tolls counting up in the tens of thousands. This continued until the Exifs' visit. In 2036, Bilusaludo officially made contact with Earthlings for the first time, and stated that they would assist in defeating Godzilla in an exchange for a safe haven on Earth. Later, an official dining between 5 representatives of the Bilusaludo and the EU respectively along with the Queen of the UK took place at Buckingham Palace. Regarding the menu of that night, the Bilusaludo worried the chefs through some choice statements involving how they gained nutrients from the food they ingested. During the night, Patriarch Halu-elu Dolu-do apologized that they might not be entirely familiar with the mannerisms of Earth and might offend the accompanying population, but the dinner went along perfectly, indicating that Bilusaludos thoroughly studied Earthlings' languages and cultures enough to understand dining customs in a formal environment. Godzilla attacked western Europe (including Paris that was controlled by the Eggman Empire), and forced humanity to abandon Europe. Total casualties were estimated to be up to 6 million. It then disappeared into Arctic Sea. Furthermore, other monsters in Europe fled to the east to avoid Godzilla but were stopped by Paul Gekko, allowing Godzilla to wipe out every monster. Even though the formation of the Global Union with the Exifs and Bilusaludos dramatically improved anti-monster technologies of Earthlings, none of those were effective against Godzilla that was tamed by Paul Gekko. "Operation Great Wall" was conducted by the UNHCR to bury Godzilla alive, utilizing about 2,000 nuclear bombs, which sealed the monster under the Himalayas, and Godzilla temporarily ceased its activity. Godzilla destroyed the bedrock of the mountain range with its beam and resumed its activity. It broke through the defense line in India and kept moving, killing about 200 million people in the Eurasian continent and about 100 million in Japan. The final battle against the monster on Hamamatsu in Japan became a total loss, and included the loss of Mechagodzilla. The global population had decreased to about 522 million, confirmed by the Global/Earth Union and estimated to be 700 million in total in the 16 years since Godzilla's first appearance. Humanity was totally cornered in terms of both potentially habitable areas and population density. Thus, with their population dwindling in less than the twenty thousands, humanity was forced to abandon the planet even if leaving the majority of the planet's population, around 700 million people, behind. In 3030, taking pity to those that wanted to destroyed the Eggman Empire for freedom, Paul Gekko gathered the 70 million people to form the Heroes of the Old, the organization that was capable ending the Eggman Empire's evil reign. Latin America, the last stronghold for humanity, was finally attacked by Godzilla and the Eggman Empire falls with Paul Gekko killing Dr. Eggman to avenge the deaths of Yukishiro Gekko and Tomoe. The final defense line of UNHCR was destroyed, and the HQ of the UNHCR in Rio de Janeiro was taken down as well. It then attacked the space port where passengers and crew were about to ride on Aratrum. When the ship was about to depart, one of transporters were shot down by Godzilla's beam, and the resulting crash and explosion involved several buses, resulting in the loss of many crew members, originally including Akira Sakaki and his wife. However, they survived but were left behind on Earth with Godzilla. Akira himself was returning to the HQ erase the Aratrum's data on Godzilla, alongside other monsters, claiming the remainders and descendants of humanity wouldn't need the history of loss, and put amusements in the database instead. Mega Man ZX: Planet of the Heroes With the Earth freed from the Eggman Empire, humanity, led by Paul Gekko had found the Dragon Balls along with the heroes from Dragon Ball, Rurouni Kenshin and Hunter X Hunter series and Ran Tsukikage. When Paul Gekko learned of King Piccolo's attempt to use the Dragon Balls for Eternal Youth, Paul Gekko had the opportunity to use the Gekko Clan's Sealing Jutsu. After Sealing King Piccolo, Paul Gekko and his offspring were encountered by the arrival of the Aratrum's crew. Family *Paul Gekko Filius- Cell-divided clone *Paul Gekko Hija- Cell-divided clone Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deities Category:Fanon